


The Secret Loft

by JacularMetteld, thisiscyrene



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Daddy Kink, Dom!Rhett, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fancy Panties, Fluff, Handcuffs, Jealous!Rhett, M/M, Mirror Sex, Painplay, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Link, a little bit of jealous!Rhett, our filthy fic baby, secret loft, the tobacco scented candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: The loft in their office was always supposed to be just theirs but after a crew invasion they need to start all over and make the space just theirs again. (Based on LTAT 11)





	The Secret Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [themouthking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing) for betaing!

Rhett had to leave the office for a few hours to go to a meeting with Stevie. It meant Link had time to get their loft back in order after letting some crew members in to film; they insisted on knowing what the place looked like. He and Rhett should have made their point clearer to Stevie that they didn’t want anyone in there. Link knew it would be a fun little segment for the viewers, but the loft was supposed to be off limits. It was their only private space in the building and they deserved to keep it that way. 

It had been difficult enough to let the camera crew up there while they were filming season one of Buddy System so they could film some bird’s eye view shots from the loft to show their entire office. It had been back when they had nothing much more than recliners and an air mattress up there. After those were removed the place had looked sad and empty, so they decided to remodel the whole area to give it a more cozy feel. It had been Rhett’s idea to build a proper bed there. Of course they told Stevie it was for Rhett, so he would be able to lay down to let his back rest during long work days, or so Link could comfortably nap there whenever he needed to.

Only they knew the real purpose of the double bed. They had needs they could only fulfill with each other. Since the Lillington days, Thursdays had been their nights. It wasn’t always just about sex, sometimes it was about being close and snuggling against each other. But mostly it was because of the sex, who they were kidding? Link chuckled at the memory of the first night in the loft. They had almost gotten caught. They had planted vines to grow over the railing to block the view but it wasn’t enough when they noticed could see through the cracks of the leaves. One evening Stevie had walked in to remind them she wouldn’t be able to come to work the next day. He and Rhett had already been in bed, in the middle of ‘’something,’’ gladly they hadn't had the lights on in the loft so she didn’t see them and their naked, tangled bodies. The next day they hung a green cloth against the railing to make sure no one could see in.

But since those days the loft had acquired a lot more equipment than just a bed with a bottle of lube hidden under it. They were on the verge of panicking when they learned they would need to let other people up there to film. He and Rhett had frantically gathered all of the items in cardboard boxes and hidden them away in Link’s car while the crew filmed the little clip of them exploring the loft. 

At the top of the steel stairs there was a hatch which was always open. They had agreed to put a lock on it after getting all the various suspicious items out of there. From now on, they would be serious about keeping the loft off limits for anyone else but them. For the rest of the day, they feared they had forgotten something. _What if one of them comes back with a big, fat anal plug wobbling in their hand asking what it was for?_ Link shuddered at the idea but it made him chuckle too. 

Link grabbed the first box from his car and carried it up to the loft. He opened it and placed the flavored lubes back into their little drawer under the bed along with some fun little vibrating toys that they liked to use often.

The second box was heavier, it included stuff they didn’t use as much as Link would have liked. Collars, whips, floggers… everything nice. Link touched the soft leather of the flogger dreamily, loving how something so smooth could make his ass sting so good for days. On the bottom of the box was one of his favorites, the swing. It was for those nights when they were sure they were absolutely alone in the building. Rhett could fuck him so hard while Link was on it he wouldn’t be able to keep down his screams of pleasure.

The last box contained several outfits they had secretly kept for themselves after wearing them on the show. Fancy panties, stockings and the Marabou feather tickler ring Rhett had bought as a gift for Link after seeing how much he had liked the fake version they’d used in a game on the show.

All the memories made Link crave another memorable night in the loft with Rhett.

Rhett returned to the studio that evening just as the crew were finishing up for the night. He waved goodbye to Stevie as she locked the door behind and wandered into their office in search of Link. It was Thursday, their night to work late, and Rhett was eager to see how Link had fared in putting their not-so-secret-any-longer loft back together.

When he walked into their office the first thing he noticed was the subtle hint of sweet tobacco. Not seeing Link in the office, he followed the smell to the base of the loft stairs. He smirked to himself, of course Link had lit their tobacco scented candle. Even though they had (somewhat reluctantly) agreed to allow crew to film the loft segment for the show, he knew Link well enough to know that he would feel as though lighting the candle would re-establish the space as theirs. Like he was resetting the atmosphere to the way it was before with a scent special to just the two of them.

Rhett climbed the stairs slowly, expecting to find Link at the top waiting for him. But as he lifted his head into the loft and scanned the area, he was surprised to find Link missing. As he made his way into the room it was clear that Link had been busy while Rhett was away. Rhett peeked into the drawers under the bed, smiling as everything seemed to be back in its proper place. Of course Link had gone the extra step in cleaning as well. The double bed had fresh set of sleek black satin sheets and it looked like Link had cleaned the mirror mounted on the wall across from the bed as well.

Rhett felt his pulse quicken at the knowledge of what was to come that night if Link had been so busy getting things back to perfect. He knew all the things the drawers under the bed had hidden away, begging to be used. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room his heart skipped a beat at something he’d not noticed until then. On the chair next to the double bed was their flogger, sitting innocently waiting for Rhett’s attention. Rhett knew a not-so-subtle hint from Link when he saw one, and walked over to pick it up, admiring the supple leather as he ran his fingers through the straps. It was something they hadn’t had the opportunity to use many times, but on those rare occasions Link had been incredibly vocal about how good it had felt. Rhett had him practically begging for it. 

As Rhett turned the flogger over in his hands, thinking about all the things he’d like to do to Link that night. He was snapped out of his thoughts as heard their office door open and close and then Link’s footsteps climbing the lofts steps.

Link hummed a soft tune of one of his favorite songs. He’d gotten everything in the loft ready and had gone down to the kitchen for some water bottles and a bottle of chilled rosé champagne. He wanted to have a glass of it before the start of their night. He felt his skin tingling from excitement. He wanted to see how Rhett would react to the special outfit he had on, currently covered up with a dark red silk robe.

He climbed up the steps, still humming as he put the water bottles and the champagne on the small side table in the corner of the loft. Then he heard the faintest sound of something moving and he stood straight up. He knew Rhett was there already. His hand went to the light dimmer, raising the lights just enough to be able to see. Slowly he turned around, his fingers sliding across the front of his robe, eager to show off what he had on underneath.

He saw Rhett sitting on the chair where he had left his toy request of the night. The flogger was sitting on Rhett’s black jean covered thighs and Link let out a shaky breath. 

‘’You’re here,’’ Link smiled.

‘’Weren’t you expecting me?’’ Rhett asked with a serious voice, but Link knew it was just for show.

‘’I was, Sir,’’ Link nodded, following Rhett’s lead and immediately slipping into character. ‘’Would you like to disrobe me and have a glass of champagne with me, Master?’’ He asked in his most seductive, honey-dripping voice as he took a couple of steps forward, swaying his hips and making the silk of the robe slide on his skin.

Rhett smirked to himself at the sound of Link calling him “Sir.” He should have guessed that this was what Link had in mind when he saw the black satin sheets and flogger waiting for him. It wasn’t often that he got to have Link like this, so of course he would be more than happy to play along.

Rhett sat in the chair twirling the ends of the flogger between his fingers as Link made his way over to him. Right now, it was all he could do to not jump out of the chair and push him onto the bed, ripping the robe away and savoring every bit of him then and there. But he wanted to drag their night together out, so he sat patiently as Link sauntered over to him, hips swaying and bottle of champagne still in hand.

He pulled Link into his lap as soon as he was close enough, hands smoothing over his slender waist and fingers tracing the hem of Link’s robe. He knew Link had on something delectable beneath the silky material of the robe, but for now he smoothed his hands over the fabric, letting his hands travel down to Link’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

“Yeah, that’s right baby, be a good boy for Daddy and show him what you’ve got on under that robe,” he drawled, one hand slipping under the hem and ghosting up the bare skin of Link’s thigh.

“If you’re real good,” he growled into Link’s ear, grip tightening on the handle of the flogger, “I’ll give you somethin’ special.”

Link squirmed at the word _daddy_ , and how hot it made him feel. Hearing that soft, low voice of Rhett’s always had that effect on him. He felt his cheeks heat up and he squirmed against Rhett’s huge hands covering his whole ass. When he felt balanced on Rhett’s legs he ripped the foil off the champagne, he put two thumbs under the cork and looked Rhett in the eye. He nodded at him and Link pushed the cork. It popped loudly and flew to the far wall of the loft. He had been careful not to shake the bottle making a mess, but some of it bubbled out and his solution was to put the bottleneck almost fully in his mouth.

He lifted his gaze and saw Rhett looking at him. Slowly Link slid his lips off the bottle, swallowing the bit of liquid he had gotten into his mouth. Rhett’s pupils dilated even wider; he was looking like he wanted to eat him up and it gave Link chills down his spine.

‘’Whoops, sorry, Sir,’’ he licked his lips. ‘’You want some?’’ he held the bottle up with a sly grin.

‘’Not yet, baby. I think I’m gonna save that for later,’’ Rhett took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the floor beside the chair leg.

‘’Okay…’’ Link’s hands shook a little. Rhett was dragging the flogger over Link’s thighs with his other hand, one hand still cupping Link’s ass. Shakily Link’s fingers went to untie the knot of his robe and let the silk slide off his thighs and shoulders, leaving it hanging off the crooks of his elbows. He revealed his baby pink see through panties with cute ruffles on the sides. His cock was already a little excited and had left a small wet spot on the front of them.

‘’Oh, fuck…’’ Rhett whispered as he looked down, and Link felt proud of himself.

Link straightened his arms, letting the robe fall on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck, ‘’Do you like ‘em, Daddy?’’

‘’You did good, boy. You look so pretty, it’s no wonder other men are always checking you out,’’ Rhett spoke softly yet firmly, keeping his dominance no matter how much the sight excited him. “Tonight I’m gonna remind you who you belong to.” 

Link felt the handle of the flogger dragging up and down on his ass crack and pushed himself against it, making it slip deeper into his ass crack, like a good slut would do. He wouldn’t be able to stand the teasing much longer, but he knew Rhett loved pushing him to the edge of insanity.

‘’Give me a proper view of them,’’ Rhett commanded, fingers playing with the ruffles for a second.

Link was more than happy to do so. He stood up and made sure the tiny panties were in the right place by pulling them up a little. He turned around, arching his back to present his ass fully to Rhett. He knew Rhett would like the Brazilian cut and the little peephole on the top of his crack. He didn’t need to wait long to feel Rhett’s hands spreading his cheeks. He couldn’t wait for Rhett to rip them off him and finally give him what he needed. Judging by the heavy breathing coming from Rhett, he was ready too.

Feeling emboldened by Rhett’s reaction, Link reached forward and grasped one of Rhett’s hands, pulling him to his feet insistently and dragging him back with him until his own back hit the wall-hanging mirror facing the bed. He stood up on his toes, placing one single light kiss on Rhett’s lips before turning around and placing his hands on either side of the mirror, jutting his ass out just enough to rub against Rhett’s clothed crotch.

Link swayed his ass back and forth a few times, pressing back against the growing bulge in Rhett’s pants, loving the way he could feel the hard outline of his cock through the lacy material covering his ass. He reached behind him, taking Rhett’s hand in his own and guiding it to the lacy fabric of his panties, moaning as Rhett immediately cupped his ass once again and squeezed hard, pressing himself between Link’s cheeks and holding himself there.

He glanced in the mirror and moaned loudly at the sight of Rhett looming over him, pressing him into the cool glass as he ground himself between the spread cheeks of his ass. Link nearly lost himself in the feeling of Rhett behind him until his eyes caught the reflection of Rhett’s hand still wrapped around the handle of the flogger in the mirror. 

“Please Rh- Sir,” he corrected himself, “I want you to make me feel good.”

‘’I will, my beautiful boy,’’ Rhett groaned, breaking character for a moment as he sank to his knees behind Link. He couldn’t resist having a little taste beforehand. He gave a firm smack to Link’s ass before spreading his cheeks even further apart. He loved the surprised little gasp Link let out.

He could see Link’s tight little hole through the thin fabric of his panties. He gave a strong lick along Link’s crack, all the way up to the heart-shaped peephole of the panties. He couldn’t resist giving Link another tiny lick to make him shiver. He gave a few more directly on his hole, soaking the fabric wet with saliva.

Link clawed the wall, Rhett's long, pointy tongue always felt good but the fabric of the panties pressing against his sensitive skin made him tremble. He bucked against the wet tongue, moaning breathily and fogging up the mirror in front of his face.

Slowly he stood up again. ‘’Stay still,’’ he commanded. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Link’s panties and pulled them down to his knees. He took a step back to admire the gorgeous view his lover provided to him: legs spread, perky ass, lean muscles of his back and arms stretched as he leaned against the wall with the mirror in front of him.

He dragged the flogger along Link’s ass and thighs as a sign that it was time. Link let his head hang between his arms, waiting eagerly for his lovely punishment. 

Rhett knew Link didn’t want him to go easy and slashed the flogger across his ass hard, making him yelp at the sudden pain. Rhett felt a rush at hearing Link cry out; it made him feel powerful. He waited for a few seconds before he lashed at him again. Soon red stripes started to appear on Link’s smooth skin.

‘’More please,’’ Link pleaded weakly.

Rhett gave one lighter lash to Link’s thighs and moved in closer. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up. ‘’Look at yourself, your cock is so fucking hard it’s leaking enough to ruin the floor,’’ Rhett hissed into Link’s ear.

Link looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his dilated eyes and dripping wet cock. He felt dirty and he was loving every minute of it.

‘’Don’t close your eyes,’’ Rhett said and stepped back again. 

Link saw from the mirror how Rhett was almost circling him like a predator hunting his prey, it made Link’s knees feel weak. He saw the flogger rise again before connecting with his sore backside with a loud crack. His vision momentarily blurred from the sharp pain but his cock twitched excitedly, drooling out another stream of precum. 

‘’Please, I need more, sir,’’ he said. Rhett was happy provide him with what he asked for, lashing at his backside until Link’s knees started to buckle, drool escaping from the corners of his mouth.

Rhett tossed the flogger to the chair. Link’s ass and thighs were bright red, a nice contrast to the soft pink panties still hanging around his calves. He went to Link and pulled him into his arms. Shakily Link turned around and looked up to Rhett with his moist, bright blue eyes. 

‘’You did good, baby,’’ Rhett gave a soft kiss to his forehead and helped him onto the bed. He opened one water bottle offering it to Link first and then taking a sip of it himself.

‘’Now, let’s satisfy rest of your naughty needs,’’ Rhett chuckled and started to undress himself.

Link relaxed into the smooth, cool satin sheets of the bed, loving the sensation of them on the stinging welts left across his ass and thighs by the flogger. He spread his legs idly, trailing one hand down his chest and across his belly to lightly grasp his cock as he watched Rhett undress himself before him. He felt mesmerized by the way Rhett’s fingers unbuckled his belt and popped open the button of his pants, dragging the zipper down to expose the prominent bulge of his cock. 

Link felt himself heating up again as Rhett stepped out of his jeans and knelt on the floor between his spread legs. Rhett slid his hands up Link’s calves, admiring the smooth, freshly shaved skin as his hands traveled up to Link’s thighs, parting them and pushing them up, spreading Link’s cheeks and exposing the fresh welts to the cool air of the loft. 

Rhett leaned down, kissing the back of Link’s thighs, dragging his lips across the welts as he kissed his way in towards Link’s waiting hole. Link groaned as Rhett pushed him back farther, bending him in half and spreading his legs even wider. Rhett grasped Link’s thighs and licked one long, slow, wet stripe across Link’s hole before moving back in with his tongue, loving the way Link moaned and writhed beneath him.

He dipped his tongue in, feeling how Link's muscles relaxed under his touch.

''Feels so good,'' Link's quivering voice was barely audible but it went straight to Rhett's cock. He needed to squeeze himself to calm down a little. It had been a while since the last time Link had been this openly wanton for him.

Rhett sat back on his heels and reached beneath the bed, searching for the little drawer. He opened it and took a fancy bottle of lube and stood up only to see Link caressing his cock with one hand and his nipple with the other. On any other night he would have loved to sit and watch this beautiful creature pleasure himself, but tonight was all about him pleasing Link as his master.

''Stop,'' Rhett said bluntly.

''But, Sir...'' Link protested, whimpering a little. His sky blue eyes were almost black from lust and his eyebrows were crinkled up. Rhett almost gave up his act, Link was so convincing with his pleas, but he had made up his mind.

''Okay, I didn't think you would need this after the treatment with the flogger, but apparently you want to misbehave tonight,'' Rhett's voice was as calm as ever.

Link stopped moving for a moment. He watched Rhett toss the lube onto the bed and reach into the drawer again. Link could hear a clinking noise, he was curious, but when he saw the handcuffs he shook his head defiantly, he definitely wanted to keep his hands in play. He wanted to be able to touch Rhett, himself, to grab the sheets... The ability to use his hands was a privilege he had not earned, but he would be lying to himself if he had said he didn’t like to give all the power to Rhett when they were like this.

Rhett interrupted his train of thought as he grabbed both of Link’s wrists in one large hand, dragging him up towards the headboard.

“This is what happens when you don’t listen, boy. Daddy’s gotta make sure you do what he says, otherwise you get punished.” Rhett growled the words into Link’s ear as he cuffed his wrists to the headboard and stood back up to admire the man laid out before him.

Link squirmed against the cuffs, raising his hips insistently, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach as he wordlessly plead for Rhett to get his hands on him again.

Rhett smirked, trailing a finger up Link’s weeping dick teasingly, loving the way his long slender body looked against the black satin sheets. He bent down once more to the drawers hidden beneath the bed to pull out their feather tickler ring.

Rhett sat down on the bed, trailing the soft feathers of the ring across Link’s chest, loving the way Link’s back arched as he twirled the feathers around each of his nipples, finally trailing down Link’s stomach to his navel.

Rhett leaned down to whisper into Link’s ear as he idly traced the ring across his stomach, Link twisting and squirming against the ticklish sensation of the feathers. “I’m gonna tease you until you can’t take it anymore, baby.”

He spread Link’s legs again with one hand and trailed the feather tickler down the length of Link’s straining dick, across his balls, and down the crack of his ass, causing him to whimper and squirm against the cuffs even harder. Rhett nibbled lightly on the flesh of Link’s earlobe before whispering “and if you do what I say I’m gonna fuck you real good, baby. Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you.”

Link felt like he was actually in heat. The only thing he could think of was getting Rhett inside him as fast as possible. He bit his lip and tugged at the handcuffs, testing to see if he could slip his hands through them. Rhett’s voice and his warm breath against his sensitive ear was like the sweetest torture. 

‘’Yeah, I know you like that… you like me whispering dirty things into your ear,’’ Rhett teased, loving how Link thrusted his body up, trying to make contact with Rhett’s.

Link tugged at the handcuffs even harder, pinching his right wrist a little, making him hiss from the pain. 

‘’Easy, easy… you’ll get what you want,’’ Rhett chuckled, running the feather ring along the inner side of Link’s arm, silently telling him to calm down and not to hurt himself anymore.

Link’s whimpers were getting desperate and Rhett soothed him with a kiss. Link devoured his mouth, nibbling his lower lip, sucking his tongue, aggressive and needy. 

When Rhett could move away from Link’s hungry lips he kissed his way down to his chin to his Adam’s apple, giving it a suck and a lick too before moving farther down, all the way to his hip bones. Link’s cockhead was an angry red and he gave it a little kiss too, making Link buck up and moan loudly. Rhett couldn’t resist taking him in his mouth, sucking ever so gently. He held Link’s hips in place easily with his hands, but he loved feeling Link trying to make him take it deeper. 

Rhett knew Link _needed_ this, his own cock was aching badly with Link’s hot hole awaiting just a few inches away. He had to have it. He grabbed the lube he had tossed on the bed earlier.

‘’You gonna be a good little slut for me? Gonna let me fill up your cock-hungry hole? Hmm?’’ Rhett asked, tilting his head to the side, his tongue peeking out for a few quick little licks to his lips.

Rhett pushed Link further into the bed, head almost hitting the headboard. He slapped the side of Link’s thigh. ‘’Wider,’’ he simply commanded and when Link obliged he adjusted himself between his legs.

Link was breathing heavily. They had more lights on than usual so he could see Rhett clearly. He felt dirty being spread so open and ready under Rhett’s hungry eyes. It was _naughty_ but in a very good way.

He looked at Rhett spreading the lube onto his lovely, thick cock. His lips parted, the front of his thighs pressing the back of Link’s. Link was breathing heavy, Rhett looked divine looming over him like that. He glanced at the mirror on the wall which he had just been up against a moment ago. He hated to admit how he liked to look at himself. He was a big man but beside Rhett he felt tiny and he loved it, he could truly be submissive for him knowing Rhett was strong enough to play with him like a toy and he could do nothing about it.

Rhett squeezed a generous amount of lube directly onto his cock, taking a few extra moments to jerk himself, spreading the slickness around before bringing one wet finger to Link’s waiting hole. Rhett slipped a finger inside him, drawing a long, shuddering moan from Link’s lips. He pumped his finger in and out of Link’s body a few times before adding another, loving the way Link tried his best to spread his legs even wider and arch his body up into Rhett.

He looked up to Link’s face as he slipped his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock, loving the way Link’s eyelids fluttered closed and lips parted as he pushed himself inside. Rhett stopped to appreciate the picture in front of him: Link laid out with his head thrown back, hands cuffed above his head, legs spread wide and back arched, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his tanned skin. Link was beautiful and Rhett wanted him to feel good. He wanted this space to always be a place Link could let himself go.

Rhett leaned forward to kiss Link deeply, all tongue and teeth, as he began fucking him in earnest, pulling groans of pleasure out of Link’s mouth with each thrust. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s middle as best he could as Rhett drove himself deep inside Link, hands moving from gripping Link’s tight waist to play with his nipples. When Link began struggling against his cuffs again he knew he was close. Rhett brought one hand down to wrap around Link’s cock, growling into his ear “That’s right baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good. Just let yourself go, love.”

Rhett jerked him faster in time with his thrusts, feeling the way Link’s body tensed around him. He leaned in once more, licking a wet stripe up Link’s neck to his ear and whispered “You’ve been so good baby, Daddy’s gonna come inside you. Gonna fill you up so nice and full because you’ve been such a good boy.”

As the words left his mouth Link came with a shuddering cry, clenching himself tight around Rhett as he thrust inside him, pulling at the cuffs and coming all over his own belly and chest. Rhett leaned back and gripped Link’s waist once again, fucking into him a few more times, watching his cock disappear in and out of Link’s sweaty body before coming deep inside him with a long rumbling groan.

Rhett pulled himself out gently and bent down to kiss Link’s parted and panting lips as he unlocked the cuffs, chuckling weakly as Link’s arms flopped to the bed, too exhausted to do anything but let them lie in the same position as he caught his breath.

Link's long and slim, utterly spent body laid on the messy sheets, arms above his head and breathing hard. Rhett admired his handiwork, licking his lips at the sight of thin layer of sweat and come glimmering on Link's gorgeous body. Even when he was spent he still wanted to run his tongue along Link's abdomen. 

Rhett spotted the opened champagne bottle against the leg of the chair next to the bed. When he leaned down to get it he saw a dark bundle way behind the chair, his arm was just long enough to reach it. He pulled it out and noticed it was one of Link’s black shirts, the one he had been looking for. Rhett tossed it to the chair so Link would find it later, but for now he grabbed the champagne bottle and went to stand by the side of the bed, quietly waiting for Link to open his eyes. 

Link wondered why Rhett hadn't already curled up against him on the bed and slowly he opened his eyes to see where his lover was. To his surprise he saw Rhett right next to the bed, hair messy and breathing hard with a wicked grin on his lips.

Rhett lifted the champagne bottle above Link. ''Well, the sheets are already messy... and I'm thirsty,'' he chuckled.

Link's eyes widened but he was too exhausted to resist. He moaned softly when the stream of bubbly champagne hit his stomach.

Rhett didn't pour the whole bottle, but just enough to get a taste. He placed the rest of the bottle on the side table and leaned down to lick the mixture of sweet champagne, come, and salty sweat from Link's skin. Somehow it was the sweetest drink he’d ever had in his life. Link's navel was like a little cup of the delicious nectar, Rhett put his lips directly onto it and drank it.

''It tickles,'' Link giggled, his legs squirming.

After Rhett had had enough he turned off the lights and climbed on the bed beside Link. He pulled Link against his own sweaty body, their skin sticking together like glue. Normally it would've been gross, both of them wanting to a shower, but this time they just lay there, listening to each other breathe. In their own secret loft, where no one else was allowed anymore. 

Rhett saw a little light flickering from the corner of his eye. The tobacco scented candle was still burning. The sweet smell of it reminded him of how Link used to smell like fresh tobacco the summer they fell in love and how lucky they were to have each other. He blew the candle out, curled against Link, being careful not to rub against the welts on his backside. The next day would be great, watching Link squirm and whimper softly at the soreness of his backside. Rhett could tease him all day about it, making Link blush. But for now, he gave a little kiss to Link's neck and fell asleep with a smile on his lips dreaming about all the upcoming nights they would have in their loft.


End file.
